Caught in Two Places
by Midnight Cool
Summary: When a ten year old boy of a powerful CEO goes missing Leon must go save him. The ten year old boy is tracked to Tokyo, Japan. With the help of a detective named L will Leon be able to find and save this boy in time? Which messed up organization is involved this time and does Kira have anything to do with it?


**Hello I'm Midnight Cool and I'm the author of this fanfic. Obviously... Anyway to begin I would like to say thank you in advance for reading this. I also appreciate your reviews. Also I don't own the Death Note characters or the Resident Evil characters. So enjoy.**

Caught in Two Places

Chapter One-"The Mission"

Leon S. Kennedy walked along the silent hallway to a large door. He paused in front of the oak door and slowly breathed out. He always received his missions from the company through this door. He lifted his hand up and knocked. The sound echoed through the hall. The door opened and Leon stepped in. A desk stood in the middle of the room and a figure stood at the large glass window. Leon cleared his throat and the figure turned. Claire Redfield stepped in front of the desk so nothing was between them. Her red hair was pulled up into a pony tail. She was in a casual outfit. She wore a red t-shirt and blue shorts. It was the outfit she was wearing when they first met in the Raccoon City incident. He smiled at her and the memory of his first and only day as a cop. She smiled back then sat on the desk, her legs crossed. Leon still stood there waiting for his orders. Her hand rested on a file.

"Hello Leon. How was your time off?" She questioned him.

"It was better than being out in the field." He replied. She nodded and tapped her fingers on the file for a minute. Claire grabbed the file then opened it.

"We need your help again." She told Leon and handed the file to him. He took it in his hands and looked it over. There was a picture of a young boy in the top left hand corner on the right side of the folder. The boy was about ten years old. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

"His name is Jake Tompson. He is the son of a very powerful CEO." She informed him. "He went missing last week. We assume he was kidnapped. We have tracked him down to an area in Japan. Tokyo to be exact." He nodded to assure her he was paying attention. Claire went around to the other side of the desk and opened the bottom drawer. She pulled out a plastic bag and handed it to Leon. In the bag were a passport, a driver's license, and about six hundred dollars. The passport and license had Leon's picture on it, but with a different name. The name read Dmitri Moore.

"Let me guess undercover work?" He asked her.

"From now on you are Dmitri Moore. You are an FBI agent that is on vacation. As soon as you land you are to report to a detective by the name of L. You are not to ask his real name. A man will be waiting for you at the airport. You will know him when you see him. His name is Watari." She explained. Leon listened intently. "You are not to tell anyone about this. No matter what. Now get going." Leon turned and began to walk out the door. When he wrapped his hand around the cold metal knob Claire spoke again.

"You also will have a partner waiting for you there. Good luck Leon." Claire said to him. Leon opened the door and walked out. With long strides he made it to the elevator. He pressed the down button and waited. The elevator door opened and he stepped on. The doors shut in front of him and he shuffled back to hold on to the railings. Leon could fight zombies and B.O.W.'s, but elevators not so much. Since the stairs were being worked on he was stuck on an elevator. He did some deep breathing. Finally the doors opened and Leon quickly got off. A black car waited out front. Leon walked out he glass doors of the building. He opened the back seat to the car and slid in.

"Hello Leon." A feminine voice spoke out. Leon's eyebrow raised and he looked at the driver. Ada was in the driver's seat. Her hands rested on the wheel. She was wearing her usual red dress that Leon found rather attractive. He smirked.

"It's nice to see you again." He said to her. He watched her lip curve into a smile. She nodded and put the car into gear. The engine revved and the car moved forward. Leon looked out the window and watched the scenery rush by. The car was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. Ada and Leon had saved eachother enough times. So they needn't speak much. Besides there was nothing they could say. A good forty-five minutes later Ada pulled next to the airport curb.

"Have fun and be safe Leon." Ada said. Leon nodded to her and got out. He stood with his back towards the cars. He was facing the airport entrance. He suitcase was besides him and he wrapped his fingers around the handle. He lifted it up and walked between the automatic doors. He checked his bag in and noticed in the bag was his plane ticket. He put the passport in his pocket and the rest in his wallet. He walked through the airport heading to security. His phone began ringing and he reached into his pocket. Leon slipped the cell out of the pocket. On the screen read Claire's name. Leon pressed the button and held the phone to the ear.

"Yes Claire?" He said.

"Where are you? The car has been waiting for forty five minutes to take you to the airport. You're flight is soon." Claire almost yelled into his ear. Leon chuckled.

"I was impatient and already got a ride. Sorry Claire." He heard her sigh from the other end.

"Next time inform me." With that Claire hung up. Leon slipped the phone back into his pocket and continued on his way to security. He managed to get through easily and went to the terminal. He sat down in one of the chairs in front of his flight's gate. Leon's flight was supposed to leave around sevsix foty en PM. He looked at his watch and leaned back. It was six forty-five. Leon watched a family of five a few seats away. They had three kids, two were under the age of seven. The oldest was about ten. They were all girls. The parents were watching them carefully as they ran around the chairs. He chuckled to himself. Though Leon knew it would never happen he always wanted a family.

"Flight 326 to Tokyo, Japan." A female flight attendent said for everyone to hear. The family got up and so did Leon. They walked to the gate with Leon close behind them. Leon quickly checked his ticket which read first class. So he got into the quick express line. He made his way up to the front and handed his ticket to the attendent. He saw her check him out and he winked at her. She blushed and he smiled. Leon went through the tube to the plane and went to first class. He sat in his seat and buckled in. They went through the guidelines and the plane went into flight. Leon slept for most of the flight so it went quick. The plane landed and he got off. When he went into the actual airport to get his luggage he was greeted by a familiar face.

"Hey chico." A deep male voice spoke from behind him. Leon grabbed his bag then turned to be greeted by Carlos Olivera. Carlos had also survived the Raccoon City incident. Carlos embraced Leon and led him to the front doors. On their way out Carlos spotted the man named Watari. They both walked towards him and Watari opened the door to the car for them. Leon slid in followed by Carlos.

"So how's it been going for you man?" Carlos asked him. Leon shrugged.

"Just got back from vacation. Then more field work." Leon responded. Carlos clapped a hand on his shoulder and laughed.

"Of course. That's the way of the world. So got a special lady?" He questioned Leon further.

"At the moment no. What about you?" Leon answered with a question.

"All the ladies are my special ladies." Carlos replied. Leon laughed as well as Carlos did. Carlos was kind of a player. He didn't settle for a long term relationship. He preferred one night stands or flings. It didn't bother Leon, but Leon definitely would never do what Carlos did. The car came to a stop in front of a tall building. The building wasn't a hotel and looked very high tech. The door to the car opened and Leon quickly got out. He stared up at the building. Carlos did the same.

"Well gentlemen, are you coming?" Watari spoke for the first time. Leon and Carlos both looked at him. They nodded and followed Watari into the building. The front doors were made of glass and opened automatically. All three of them made their way to the elevator and climbed in. Leon gripped the rails so hard that his knuckles turned white. The unlucky part of it was that where they were going to one of the top floors. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Leon stayed calm and followed Watari out. Carlos was right behind him. They were led to a room where Watari knocked on the door.

"Come on in." A male voice spoke from within. Watari opened the door and gestured the two in. Watari stepped in front of them.

"Leon and Carlos are here." He spoke to a man sitting strangely on a chair. The room was full of computers as well as different people. Leon assumed they were detectives. The man in the chair spun around to face them. He had black hair and circles under his eyes. He wore a white long sleeved shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Welcome I am L, but you must call me Ryuuzaki while you are out in public." He said to them. Carlos and Leon nodded in agreement.

"I was informed of your predictament and I will help you. On one condition. You must help me find Kira." L said. It shocked both Carlos and Leon. Kira was a dangerous person to deal with. That was when they noticed a boy with light brown hair sitting next to L.


End file.
